


when i see your face

by highladyofvelaris



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, just both being babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highladyofvelaris/pseuds/highladyofvelaris
Summary: “They looked at each other both breathing as if they had run a mile, Senku’s hand still in Gen’s hair. Gen was looking at him again in that same way with a sly grin on his face”The observatory scene expect Sengen becomes cannon
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 188





	when i see your face

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished watching the anime and i'm Sengen trash

This journey shouldn’t feel like a great victory but it did. They got everything they needed AND they were able to confirm that Magma is officially on the side of the kingdom of science. They were really in need of people with muscle to improve the efficiency of their work so maybe having this gorilla sized human join them should be considered as a victory.

Senku thought that now since Magma was on his side he’ll be a bit more bearable but nope here he was complaining that they need to hurry up and head home. These muscle people sure love to over exert their energy don’t they. All this walking made him feel like an overused machine. Once all this is over he couldn’t wait to make a correct vehicle. He can say goodbye to walking forever.

When they were almost to the village the sun began to set making the sky change colors into different shades of pink. It was pretty enough to block out Magma and Chrome arguing.

“We do better hurry up and reach the village. The sun is setting and I don’t want to be out in the woods in the night”, Senku said making the bickering pair stop.

Chrome whined, “Senku-chan not yo- “.

Magma’s eyes widened. “Sunset?”, he asked in a scared voice. 

Before Senku could reply Magma came at him like a fucking bulldozer pulling a scrap of cloth out of his pocket. “Hey what are – “. Magma almost jumped on him twisting him around and tied the cloth over his eyes. Before he could say a word he was thrown over the gorilla’s shoulder who then proceeded to run towards the village.

He was smart enough to know that there is no way of escaping from this grip especially when they were hurdling through the forest at a fast pace. The only way to escape would be after they stopped. But to escape even, why? He thought Magma was with the kingdom of science now. Was it all a façade? No that can’t be it. Senku knew he had a good read on people, he can figure them out easily in just few moments of knowing them. He couldn’t be wrong.

He started thinking of all the scenarios. What could have caused this? Maybe Magma was being blackmailed. Maybe he trying to save them from some unseeable force. Maybe the previous chief ordered this and… No matter what Senku thought he couldn’t come to a proper conclusion. In the back of his mind there was one pretty good reason but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. He couldn’t.

He could hear Chrome’s voice from behind yelling at them to stop and that itself was a small relief for Senku. That means his friend did not know about this and wasn’t involved.

A few minutes of being carried and jolted they stopped running and started walking at a normal pace. So, they have arrived at the village. Senku hoped it wasn’t the worst case scenario. He felt himself rising up and realized they were climbing. So they were going up to the lab huh. He wondered what awaited him there.

He felt the presence of others when he was dropped to the floor. “Okay everyone what’s going on?”, he asked trying to get a better understanding. There had to be about more than three people here so it wasn’t something with the whole village. He sighed. Maybe it wasn’t bad as he thought.

“Don’t bother calling out for help Senku”, he heard Kohaku say somewhere to his right.” We are all working with Gen now”.

He stiffened. So it was what he had thought after all. Or what he didn’t want to think. He felt his shoulders drop. No! Don’t show that it affected you, he told to himself. Get a grip. No matter what the scenario is there is always a way to save himself. Always.

He smirked. “Looks like you idiots figured out the way huh? All you need to do is hand over me and science over to Tsukasa and the village will be safe. There won’t be a war. It’s actually pretty logical”

Senku didn’t know why but for him more than the village people giving him up it was Gen being behind this that hurt him the most. Gen with his stupid Coca Cola. Gen with his stupid singing and stupid mind tricks. With that smile of his that was both sly and shy at the same time. Maybe all those were mind tricks. He actually thought Gen was on his side, will always be on his side. Maybe he wasn’t great at reading people after all.

Why did all this make his chest hurt? It felt like something was crushing his heart. Damn it was he getting a sickness in the middle of all this? Just his luck.

He heard a chuckle and then Gen spoke,” I literally have no idea what you’re talking about but..” Hearing his voice hurt though Senku had no idea why.

He waited until Gen continued but the mentalist didn’t. A second later he felt someone behind him and the next thing he knew the blindfold was off.

His eyes widened looking at what was before him. He expected many things but this wasn’t it. The roof of the lab was half open showing the night sky shining full of stars but.. but raised by a stand on the floor was a telescope. An astronomical telescope. He didn’t feel his legs move but Senku was already before it looking through the glass of the telescope. And there… through it he could see! He could see the stars and.. and was that Saturn?? No it must be another planet. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, how was this possible?

He remembered when he was a kid the first time looking through the telescope his father had bought. How he felt seeing the stars for the first time. So close but yet so far. And his dream of wanting to go to space. He thought of his father who did go to space.

Now he felt the opposite of before. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this.

He moved away from the telescope and looked outside. This practically was an observatory.

“It’s January 4th. It’s your birthday Senku, exclaimed Kohaku “So we all got you a birthday present. After everything you’ve done for us this was the least we could do”

He glanced at the telescope running a hand on it just to make sure this wasn’t a dream. “How did you’ll even make it? Even Chrome wasn’t here”

“Its’s all thanks to Gen-chan”, Suika said with a smile on her face. Senku turned towards Gen. And there he was that stupid mentalist with that stupid smile. Now that Senku knows Gen didn’t betray him it felt like the world was lifted off his shoulders. He felt like he could finally breathe correctly.

“You and Chrome are not the only smart ones you know”, Gen said with a smirk. Senku game him a look. Gen shrugged. “I vaguely remember that it can be made if you put two lenses in a tube. So we tried it and luckily it was right. It was half assed and we know it’s not perfect but.. well you can make all the amendments” 

He looked at the telescope and smiled. He couldn’t believe they actually did something like this. For him. “So Senku are you happy? Are you moved? Do you feel like crying?”, Ginro started asking eagerly poking a finger on his shoulder.

He looked at all of them and smiled. He did feel all those things but he wasn’t going to admit it. He had a reputation to uphold. So he just gave a thumbs up and said “Well done guys now we can use this to watch if the enemy is approaching.”

He saw everyone’s faces go deadpanned and he smiled to himself. Then the chief, well the previous chief called everyone down for wine and dinner making everyone run out of the lab. Senku didn’t leave. He just turned back and looked outside at the stars. Now he let himself feel.

He heard soft footsteps and there was Gen standing next to him. He thought everyone had left. Gen gave him a soft smile as if he knew what Senku was feeling and looked towards the stars. That stupid mentalist needs to stop smiling like that. It made him feel all warm inside. He didn’t know why it made him feel like that.

Something was bothering him since they showed him showed him his present. “How did you know today was my birthday? I never told anyone.”

“Remember how you said that you’ve been alive for 6268 days”

He did remember. This stupid mentalist has used his mind tricks on him making him open up about himself. But wait.. “But you don’t know when I was revived. I never told you that”

He looked at the other boy who smiled at him again and said “Don’t you remember? You carved that date on a tree near the miracle cave”

Gen continued with a feel of amazement in his voice. “When I saw it I.. I couldn’t believe it. You had been awake this whole time. Remembering the time.”

Senku didn’t feel like he deserved the praise. He was just counting. “You know, even before I met you I’ve admired you. And after getting to know you and seeing all the things you can do it just increased”, Gen said with a soft voice looking at Senku.

Why is he saying all this? And why is he looking at him like that? His eyes were full of emotion Senku didn’t understand. That look made Senku’s heart beat faster. Gen stepped closer to him. So close that there was no space between them. He could clearly see Gen’s dark grey eyes shining. His eyes were like a gemstone he had once found when he was small. Even in the dark it shone. Wait why is he staring at Gen’s eyes?

Now Gen was almost whispering, like he was telling a secret, “Seeing you talk about all this stupid science stuff which I really don’t understand, seeing you work so hard to finish one of the tasks and that smile you make when it’s finally done… It made me realize something”

Senku felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. And it was beating so fast and loud he was sure Gen could hear it. And why was Gen saying this? Why was he saying all this? And why the hell does it make Senku feel like this? Why does did make him want to hear more? “Make you realize what?”, he asked stupidly.

Gen gave one of his sly grins at that question. Then he took Senku’s face in his hands and brought his lips towards his.

Senku was sure he was not breathing but his heart was on overdrive. He didn’t know what the hell was happening. But when Gen’s mouth moved against Senku’s, his lips so so soft, he understood.

So this was what it all meant. This feeling in his chest. The feeling that was always there when he was with Gen or when he looked at him. The reason why his heart always beat faster every time Gen smiled. The reason why each morning he woke up the first thing he did was look for Gen. It finally made sense. It finally made perfect sense.

The next thing Senku knew he was pushing against Gen his lips moving against the other. As if realization finally gave the push towards his desire. He didn’t know what he was doing but doing this felt right. He felt Gen smile against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Gen clutching him close. He didn’t want to let go. Gen’s mouth opened, his tongue brushing against Senku’s mouth, then against his own tongue making his toes curl. He couldn’t believe why they haven’t done this earlier. This made more sense than staring at each other from across the room.

Gen started kissing his jaw like he was making a trail from his mouth. Senku tried to grab his face and bring their lips together but Gen moved towards his neck leaving another trail of kisses there. It felt good so Senku let him. Gen bit a spot on his neck and then kissed it, making the kiss feel like it was healing it. Senku let out a moan. He ran a hand through Gen’s hair, it was just as soft as he imagined it.

He couldn’t bear it anymore he wanted Gen’s lips on his so he tugged on Gen’s hair to bring his face closer and this time the mentalist let him. Their lips crashed together as if each other was the water they have been finding for in a desert. His fingers tightened around Gen’s hair as if that will prevent him from moving away. Gen grabbed Senku’s dress collar trying to remove it and-

“Hey Senku! Gen! Hurry up or all the wine will be over!”, Chrome yelled from below making them finally stop.

They looked at each other both breathing as if they had run a mile, Senku’s hand still in Gen’s hair. Gen was looking at him again in that same way with a sly grin on his face. He could feel himself blushing he hoped Gen couldn’t see it in the dark.

“Umm... we... we should get going”, he said with what he hoped was calm voice. His breathing made it highly unlikely. “Yeah”, Gen said but neither of them moved. Both still with their arms around each other.

He heard more people calling for them so he yelled back,” We’re coming!” finally stepping away from Gen. He straightened his clothes trying not to stare at the other boy. He felt awkward, he didn’t know what to do now.

He saw Gen step towards him so he looked up. He looked at Senku as if searching for something and asked,” Do you regret any of it?” Regret? Regret what? Why would he regret any of it? Did Gen not know what he felt?

Instead of answering he took Gen’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Did that feel like regret to you?” Gen blushed and gave him that soft smile of his.

He asked Senku,” Shall we go then?” He nodded. Then Gen slipped his hand into Senku’s and looked at him as if asking if it was okay. As an answer he squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Time to get drunk. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a lot of firsts for me. I hope you'll like it. :) Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> 18/11/2020 : This was the first fic I wrote and I can't believe people still read this. (I know it's not that long ago that it was uploaded but still..) It makes my heart go all 💕💕💕 when I still get notified about the kudos and comments y'all leave. Thank you so much to everyone who read and left kudos and comments on this. This fic is the only thing that makes me keep on writing. I would have given up writing long time ago if not for the positive feedback this received. So once again thank you to all I'll forever be grateful.❤❤❤❤


End file.
